Mistérios da Música
by Lady of Lightning
Summary: E se Erik The phantom trabalhasse para o governo resolvendo mistérios? E se ele chamasse Christine para ajudá-lo? Inspirado na história "Angels of Music" de Kim Newman.
1. Chapter 1

**Mistérios da Música**

A história é contada por Christine que será encarregada de descobrir um mistério junto de Erik, como uma detetive.

Primeira parte da série mistérios da música.


	2. Chapter 2

A carta

Uma mulher entrou na Opera Populaire correndo com um jornal em mãos.

–Olhem! Olhem! "Três divas somem na Opera Royal de Versailles"! – a mulher lia a manchete. Algumas pessoas a rodearam.

– Será o fantasma? Será que ele está em outras Operas também? Afinal ele sumiu já faz umas 3 semanas. – um deles fez a hipótese. Os outros ficaram pensativos, e começou uma pequena discussão.

Meg e eu observávamos de longe. Olhei para ela assustada. O que Erik fazia em Versailles?

– Calma, Christine. – ela começou – Não sabemos se é ele realmente.

Ela tinha razão, ontem mesmo eu havia recebido uma de suas cartas, ele me avisaria se fosse passar tempos fora. Pelo menos eu esperava que sim.

No meio daquela noite uma voz me acordou.

– _Anjo da música_ – a voz cantava, era ele, meu anjo, não tinha ido embora. Havia um envelope em minha penteadeira! Acendi uma vela, abri e comecei a ler a carta.

_Querida Christine,_

_Parece estranho, mas preciso que você vá à Opera Royal de Versailles, entre no grupo de balé (já mandei uma carta te indicando), para poder me ajudar._

_Preciso descobrir quem está seqüestrando as divas de lá._

_  
__Com você infiltrada, será mais fácil descobrir nomes, ligar fatos, já que não será fácil me instalar na Opera de Versailles, como estou aqui. _

_Há duas passagens de trem neste envelope, sei que não vai querer ir sozinha, então comprei uma passagem para a Meg, também._

_F.O._

Eu realmente não entendia o porquê de tudo aquilo. A preocupação de Erik sempre foi a Opera de Paris, nunca as outras.

Terminei de ler a carta e tive que me sentar por um momento. O que estava acontecendo? Parei de tentar entender, pois _ele_ era impossível de ser entendido. Decidi atender o pedido de Erik. Acordei Meg, contei a ela.

A mãe da Meg, Madame Giry, como sempre, já sabia de tudo e autorizou nossa partida. No dia seguinte, de manhã já estávamos no trem.


	3. Chapter 3

Apresentação

Meg e eu estávamos no camarim da Opera Royal de Versailles nos arrumando para uma apresentação de balé. Não precisamos de muitos ensaios, pois no mês passado tínhamos apresentado o mesmo em Paris, _Coppelia_, era o nome.

Desde os últimos 5 dias que estávamos ali, descobrimos que três pessoas haviam sumido, todas elas mulheres e todos os seqüestros não deixaram rastro algum.

Terminei de colocar minha sapatilha quando um grito lá fora me chamou atenção. A moça que organizava o balé gritava:

– Socorro! A bailarina principal sumiu! Socorro! Faltam 30 minutos para a apresentação.

– Ela sumiu? – comecei – Como?

– Ah, não – a mulher se queixava – mais uma! Ah, minha querida ela sumiu como as outras sem dar pistas.

–Onde ela estava antes de sumir? – Meg indagou.

– No seu camarim, é o último do corredor. Ah meu Deus, a apresentação!

– Meg, acho que você pode substituí-la.– sugeri, já que a preocupação da mulher era o espetáculo, não a moça desaparecida. – Faça os últimos ensaios, eu já volto.

Corri até o último camarim, parei em frente à porta. Não era sensato entrar em um quarto onde alguém havia desaparecido! Além do mais, o anjo da música não estava por perto para me proteger.

Mas não teve jeito, entrei. Não havia nada, apenas o grande e solitário camarim, algumas velas acesas, roupas espalhadas...

Achei, em cima da penteadeira, um endereço, peguei o papel e voltei, pois a apresentação estava para começar.

Entramos no palco, e no meio da apresentação uma presença quase me fez perder meu equilíbrio. O anjo! O fantasma da Ópera estava lá no camarote 5, como fazia em Paris, me assistindo. Voltei à atenção para o espetáculo e fiz uma boa apresentação, eu presumo.


	4. Chapter 4

Aparecendo pra mim

Ao terminarmos a apresentação, várias pessoas vieram nos parabenizar, mas eu precisava achar Erik. Mostrar-lhe o endereço, e perguntá-lo por que exatamente estávamos ali.

– Parabéns, Mademoiselle! – pessoas diziam me entregando flores.

Imaginei que _ele_ estaria me esperando no camarote 5 e fui em sua direção. Uma rosa vermelha com um laço negro caiu em minhas mãos, levantei o rosto para vê-lo. Uma longa capa preta com um capuz cobrindo o rosto pairava em minha frente.

Ele pegou minha mão e me levou para fora do teatro. Em frente a Opera, a neve caía lentamente.

– Anjo, – chamei – por que estou, quero dizer, estamos aqui? Por que isso lhe interessa tanto? – perguntei.

– Christine, primeiro diga-me o que descobriu. – ordenou ele.

– Ah, mais uma moça sumiu, essa dentro do camarim, este endereço – mostrei-lhe o papel – estava na penteadeira dela. Talvez as pessoas de lá possam ajudar.

– É claro, amanhã de manhã encontre-me aqui, em uma carruagem preta, vamos até lá. – ele decidiu.

– Agora pode me explicar por que estamos aqui? – perguntei, finalmente.

– Boa noite, meu anjo. Venha aqui amanhã. – sem me esperar responder, ele foi em direção a sua carruagem, e esta desapareceu nas ruas de Versailles.


	5. Chapter 5

Passeio

Na manhã seguinte, acordei bem cedo. Levantei-me, coloquei um vestido azul escuro e antes de ir me encontrar com _ele_ deixei um bilhete para Meg.

_Meg, vou me encontrar com Erik, vigie as coisas aqui no teatro, devo voltar mais tarde._

Beijos, Christine.

No momento que saí, uma carruagem preta apareceu repentinamente. Lá dentro, estava ele, desta vez sem o capuz, apenas com a máscara de sempre tapando seu rosto.

Sentei-me ao lado dele e a carruagem partiu. Ele permaneceu em silêncio e eu apenas olhava seu rosto mascarado sem dizer nada.

– Chegamos! – Ele falou quebrando o silêncio. O local do endereço parecia uma escola de música. – Entre, pergunte sobre as moças que sumiram, peça informações...

Não respondi, desci da carruagem e entrei na escola.

–Bonjour! – a moça da recepção me cumprimentou – Posso ajuda-la, Senhorita?

– Bonjour, sim, por favor. Conhece essas pessoas? – entreguei-lhe o papel com os nomes das seqüestradas.

A mulher colocou os óculos e leu os nomes.

– Sim, foram nossas melhores alunas nos últimos anos.

– A senhora sabe que elas desapareceram? – avisei.

– Fiquei sabendo, não é triste? – ela comentou suspirando.

Eu conversei mais um pouco com ela, para não mostrar que fui ali apenas para saber sobre as cantoras. Depois, voltei a carruagem. MELHORAR.

– As desaparecidas estudavam aqui, eram as melhores alunas. – falei enquanto subia na carruagem.

– Mais alguma coisa? – ele perguntou.

– Não, mas acho que temos que vigiar a próxima soprano a se apresentar, tudo indica que ela será a próxima.

– Não se esta for minha protegida. – ele falou olhando para mim.

– O que? Como assim? – falei alto.

– Christine, você canta sublimemente. Será perfeita! E quando ele tentar te seqüestrar eu estarei lá para pegá-lo.

– Erik, não! Por que tenho que fazer o que você manda se você nem me diz por que está fazendo isso? E em troca de que vou me arriscar assim?

– Calma, vou lhe explicar tudo depois. – A carruagem parou, entre os jardins de Versailles perto da entrada da Opera. – O teste para a próxima ópera é amanhã.

– Eu preciso pensar. – Disse e depois desci.


	6. Chapter 6

Tutor?

Voltei ao teatro pensativa... O que deveria fazer?

– Christine – Meg me gritou – Christine, onde você foi? Fiquei preocupada.

– Ah, Meg – suspirei – estou com medo. Ele...

– O que ele fez? – ela perguntou ansiosa, pegando minha mão.

– Ele quer que eu cante, para o seqüestrador tentar me pegar, assim ele vai poder pegá-lo. Mas não sei e se ele me seqüestrar de verdade?

– Nossa! – Meg se assustou – Mas calma, Christine, ele deve saber o que faz, do contrário não te colocaria em risco. Pelo menos eu acho que não.

Fomos andando em direção ao dormitório, mas uma multidão nos impediu.

– O que está acontecendo? – perguntei a um empregado.

– As quatro sopranos: Cameron, Bernadette, Belle e Daphné apareceram! O tutor delas, Senhor Armand, as achou! Grande homem! – o homem respondeu.

As quatro estavam cumprimentando a todos, junto delas estava um homem mais velho, provavelmente o senhor Armand, que também cumprimentava todo mundo.

– Tutor? – murmurei a Meg – pelo que sei, elas aprenderam a cantar em uma escola e não com um tutor!

– Às vezes elas começaram a ter aulas com ele há pouco tempo. – Meg sugeriu.

– Acho que não. – pensei. – Vou tentar descobrir mais amanhã fazendo o teste.

– Vai mesmo participar da Ópera? – Meg se assustou por eu ter mudado de idéia tão rápido. Acho que a curiosidade foi maior que meu medo e decidi levar aquilo até o fim, custe o que custar.

– Sim. – respondi sorrindo para ela.


	7. Chapter 7

Teste

Na manhã seguinte, fui fazer o teste. Daphné estava se cantando, eu seria próxima. Vi que o Senhor Armand conversava com o dono do teatro orgulhoso de sua aluna.

Ela terminou, agradeceu os aplausos e eu entrei. Comecei a cantar com um pouco de medo, mas depois a música fluiu bem. Quando terminei, me aplaudiram bastante.

– Parabéns, Senhorita Daae! Ganhará o papel principal! – o organizador falou e logo depois várias pessoas vieram ao meu redor tirar minhas medidas, ver meu cabelo... Ouvi Armand reclamando.

– Como ela receberá o papel principal?

– Ela foi melhor, admita, mas Daphné terá um ótimo papel também!

Os dois discutiram por alguns momentos e depois, quando eu já estava indo ver como estava o balé, Armand se aproximou de mim.

– Senhorita Daae? – Ele chamou.

– Sim. – Virei-me para falar com ele.

– Devo parabenizá-la, canta muito bem. – observou.

– Obrigada. – Eu ia seguir meu caminho, mas ele não deixou.

– Gostaria muito de tê-la como aluna. – ele sorriu de uma forma não muito gentil.

– Ah, muito obrigada, mas já tenho um tutor. – respondi e saí andando.

Ele veio atrás de mim, me fazendo propostas e insistindo.

– Não! – Eu respondia sempre, mas ele não aceitava, mudei o rumo, fui para o dormitório. Cheguei à porta do meu quarto.

– Não! – repeti, bati a porta e tranquei-a.

De repente, a porta abriu-se sozinha. Uma capa preta entrou no quarto trancando a porta.

– Mantenha-se distante desse idiota! – ele ordenou.

– Acha que ele está envolvido? – perguntei, enquanto tentava ver seu rosto atravéz da capa.

– Não sei. – Ele respondeu. Andava de um lado ao outro, parecendo preocupado. – Prepare-se bem para esta apresentação, criança. –Ele saiu do quarto rapidamente.

– Espere! – gritei, corri a porta, mas ele não estava mais lá.

O que ele tramava agora? Devia eu obedecê-lo? Oh Deus, o que estaria esperando por mim?


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 7**

Os ensaios seguiram dia após dia. Sempre vinha alguém me elogiar e me perguntar quem era meu grande professor. Às vezes recebia uma carta ou uma rosa de Erik, porém ele não apareceu em nenhum ensaio. Isso intrigou Armand, era visível a forma que ele me olhava com um grande ar de curiosidade.

Era véspera da estréia, o ensaio geral havia terminado e todos comemoravam. Meg veio me abraçar e começou a contar sobre o balé; enquanto ela falava, Daphné me olhava. Não parecia com raiva, mas com medo.

– Christine? Está me ouvindo? – Meg chamou.

– Sim. – menti. – Meg, preciso de sua ajuda, sabe a bailarina que apareceu? Belle. Pergunte a ela sobre o seqüestro e sobre o tutor dela. – expliquei o plano.

– Está bem, mas por quê? – ela perguntou.

– Depois eu te explico. – respondi e fui andando em direção a Daphné.

No meio do caminho seguraram meu braço.

– Senhorita Daae. – Senhor Armand tinha um olhar maldoso para mim, terrível.

– Olá! Ah, me desculpa, estou ocupada. – tentei me soltar.

– Será que não tem um tempo livre à noite? Talvez para jantar? – ele convidou.

– Não. Irei jantar com o anj..., meu mestre hoje. – respondi o mais breve possível, mas ele não soltava meu braço, chegava a me machucar.

– Mentira. – ele falou.

– Verdade. Além do mais, amanhã é a apresentação, tenho que descansar. – me soltei e corri para fora do teatro o mais rápido possível.

Já fora da Opera, percebi que ele me seguia. Andei mais rápido, a rua estava escura e vazia. Senti ele se aproximando. Foi então que avistei a carruagem, a carruagem do fantasma da opera. Entrei nela, e esta passou bem rápido em frente ao Armand.

– Tem que aprender a cuidar-se sozinha! Não posso estar sempre como um fantasma a sua volta. – sua voz tinha um tom de ironia.

– Sempre foi assim! – falei virando o rosto – Por que agora iria mudar? Não quer mais ser o fantasma da ópera?

Ele não me respondeu.

Paramos em frente a um hotel. Entramos, ele pegou a chave na recepção e me levou até um quarto.

– Boa noite. – disse ele entregando-me a chave.

– Vou dormir aqui hoje?

– Sim, se precisar estarei no quatro ao lado. – ele respondeu já andando em direção ao seu quarto.

O jeito pelo qual respondia minhas perguntas me irritava. Sempre entreguei minha mente cegamente, porém agora não sabia mais se devia obedecê-lo.

O quarto do hotel era claro, a luz da lua entrava iluminando de tal forma que não eram necessárias as velas. Achei uma camisola num pequeno baú. Vesti-me, soltei meu cabelo, olhei-me no espelho. Ali fiquei por um momento, olhando o espelho como se algo fosse aparecer dele. Voltei à realidade.

Deitei-me na cama e rapidamente adormeci.


	9. Chapter 9

**Destino**

Na manhã seguinte, acordei tarde, troquei de roupa o mais rápido possível e fui para a recepção esperar meu anjo. Era o dia da apresentação e eu mal podia esperar.

Não demorou muito para que um homem entrasse pela porta anunciando:

– Uma carruagem a espera, Mademoiselle!

Levantei-me e fui ao encontro de Erik. No caminho, não falamos muito, porém eu fiquei pensando em tudo que poderia vir me acontecer em poucas horas. Eu poderia ser seqüestrada, talvez não tivesse a mesma sorte que as outras podendo até morrer.

_Deus, que horrores esperam por mim? Que destino o Fantasma planeja para mim? _Olhei para ele, para os olhos que desta vez não queimavam de raiva, pelo contrário estavam tranqüilos. A carruagem parou.

– Estarei no camarote 5 – ele falou – ao término, me espere na entrada da ópera. Procure ficar a salvo, perto das pessoas, de forma que seja difícil _dele_ te capturar.

– Sim. – respondi descendo da carruagem.

Quando entrei na ópera todos me olhavam com um ar de alívio e preocupação, ao mesmo tempo. Alivio, devia ser por eu ter aparecido e deviam estar preocupados comigo, ou apenas se eu ia estar em condições de me apresentar.

– Christine! – Gritou Meg assim que entrei – Onde esteve?

– Estive com Erik... – eu ia começar a lhe contar, porém várias pessoas vieram ao meu redor, dizendo-me que tinha que me arrumar logo, já que estava atrasada.

Queria contar a Meg o que houve na noite passada, sobre a perseguição de Armand, o fantasma... Mas não dava. Várias empregadas me levaram até o camarim para tomar banho, depois me deram meu figurino. Era um longo vestido vermelho, um pouco escandaloso e talvez, até indecente. Meu cabelo ficou solto apenas com um enfeite brilhoso prendendo um dos lados.

Eu estava pronta, me olhava no espelho, desta vez desejando com todas as minhas forças que o anjo aparecesse para me salvar, no entanto ele havia planejado tudo, eu não tinha nenhuma saída.


	10. Chapter 10

**Espetáculo e tragédia.**

Tinha chegado a hora, todos nervosos atrás do palco esperando que a cortina levantasse e a magia do espetáculo começasse. Pelo menos, era assim que me sentia antes de cada apresentação, era como se no palco houvesse algo encantado no qual eu me envolvia e passava para todos a que assistiam.

Agora, porém, o palco estava repleto de medo, e horror. Minha única esperança estava na platéia, no camarote 5.

– É agora! – alguém murmurou. As cortinas subiram e já se ouvia a música. Os bailarinos entravam primeiro, e então era minha vez.

Entrei no palco com o ar sereno que a minha personagem teria.

– Eu cheguei aqui, sem ti não teria nem começado, agora preciso estar contigo, nossos corações já se uniram e quando _nós_ vamos nos unir? – pronunciei minhas primeiras falas olhando para _ele_, então comecei a cantar.

Consegui esquecer de tudo enquanto cantava e consegui prender a atenção de todos. Foram muitas as palmas no fim do espetáculo, eu agradeci, primeiro, depois vieram os bailarinos e os outros atores.

As cortinas fecharam, e eu desci do palco indo na direção à entrada, como combinado. Eu andava rápido, cumprimentava algumas pessoas no caminho, até que algo me fez parar bruscamente. Alguém me segurava por trás, não podia vê-lo, tapava minha boca e me forçava andar em direção contrária.

Debatia-me, mas não conseguia me soltar. Estávamos saindo pelos fundos da ópera. Já na rua, havia uma carruagem a espera. A porta se abriu, mas não pude ver quem estava lá pois vendaram meus olhos antes.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 10**

Senti alguém me guiando até o banco da carruagem, não era a mesma pessoa.

– O que está acontecendo? – eu perguntava com a voz falhando – Quem são vocês?

– Calma. – uma voz feminina falou.

– Shh! – a outra ordenou. Percebi que havia mais pessoas ali comigo.

E por fim, eu tinha sido capturada. Erik não saberia, e agora eu estava perdida, o que poderia fazer? Tentar lutar? Eu estava em menor número. Desistir? Não, eu não podia desistir, tinha que lutar, descobrir quem era esse louco seqüestrador e prendê-lo. Mas eu precisava de ajuda.

Parei de pensar no que fazer, assim que me tiraram da carruagem. Puxando meu braço com força, a mesma pessoa que havia me seqüestrado me levava para um lugar onde acendiam velas, e finalmente, tiraram minha venda.

Abri os olhos e a desprezível figura de Armand apareceu diante de meus olhos. Vi que ao meu redor estavam suas quatro ditas alunas: Daphné, Cameron, Belle e Bernadette.

– O que está acontecendo? – perguntei, exigindo uma explicação.

O olhar das moças era triste, cabisbaixo, pareciam arrependidas.

– Parabéns, Christine! – Armand falava, sua voz tinha um tom de ironia. Olhava-o, sem dizer nada. – É a minha mais nova aprendiz. – ele sorria com a mão em meu queixo.

– O que? – perguntei indignada. – Já te disse que não será meu tutor! Já tenho um!

– Você não entendeu, minha cara. – Sua voz, agora, era seria. – Não é um pedido, nem uma proposta e sim uma ordem. Assim como elas, você será minha! Fará tudo o que eu disser, cantará onde eu mandar. E com sua voz, em pouco tempo eu terei fama e dinheiro. – Ele ria.

– Fama? Dinheiro? É isso que você quer? É o significamos para você? – eu falava – e vocês? – me referi as meninas – como podem deixá-lo fazer isso com vocês? Ele não tem o direito!

– Cale-se! Elas sabem que não são páreas pra mim. Afinal, qualquer vacilo comigo pode levá-las ao fim de suas carreiras. – ele disse orgulhoso, porém eu não entendi. – conheço muita gente, gente do teatro, basta uma carta falando mal de vocês que nunca mais nenhuma irá cantar em ópera de nenhum lugar do pais! - ele então parou olhando-me – Não é verdade o que disse, você não significa apenas fama e dinheiro, talvez você possa ser algo mais que isso... – ele falou puxando-me para perto de seu corpo.

– Me solte! – gritei, empurrando-o.

– Casar-me com você pode vir a calhar, minha fama será ainda maior, já posso ver manchetes. Além do mais... – ele olhava-me de cima baixo.

– Nunca! – eu falei. – Me deixe em paz! – Corri até porta desesperada tentando abri-la, mas foi inútil, caí de joelhos no chão.

Senti as lágrimas caindo de meus olhos. Cameron veio até mim.

– Calma, depois de um tempo não é tão ruim. – ela tentou me acalmar.

– Não é tão ruim? Ser presa de um louco não é tão ruim? Por que aceitam isso? – minha voz falhava, mas eu não me conformava. Como podiam aceitar um destino assim?

– Christine... – Daphné falou, mas foi impedida.

– Quieta! – Armand gritou com ela, depois virou-se a mim – É claro que não vai ser ruim, afinal você será a mais privilegiada. – A voz dele tinha um tom que me amedrontava. – Vocês três, arrumem um quarto para ela. – ele ordenou. – Garanto, minha querida, que vai gostar muito de viver aqui.

Bernadette e Belle subiam a escada quando Daphné gritou.

– Parem! Não... Não podemos fazer isso!

– Como? – Armand se irritou.

– Quantas mais moças serão vítimas da sua ganância? Chega, Armand! – Ela disse firme, sem medo.

– É chega! – Cameron falou me ajudando a levantar. E Bernadette e Belle concordaram juntas.

– Vocês querem mesmo jogar todas sua carreiras fora por causa dela? – Ele riu ironicamente.

Elas hesitaram por um momento, mas depois enfrentaram-no corajosamente.

- Sim. – Daphné disse. – Eu estou disposta a tudo, não agüento mais uma vida de escravidão. – As outras concordaram com ela logo depois.

- Acha mesmo que vocês podem comigo? – ele disse ironicamente.

– Já pensou, Armand, que somos cinco e você apenas um? – Eu disse a ele.

– E o que você acha que pode fazer? – Ele me encarou, desafiando-me.

Sempre esperei que Erik que me salvasse de tudo aquilo que poderia me ameaçar, ele sempre me protegia, era meu anjo. Mas agora ele não estava ali, eu estava sozinha enfrentando alguém que poderia até mesmo me matar. Esperar pelo fantasma da ópera já era inútil.

– Simplesmente, acabar com você... – eu murmurei e antes que ele pudesse reagir Daphné jogou algo nele, enquanto ele desviava desnorteado de raiva, rapidamente puxei a espada que estava em sua cintura e coloquei em sua garganta.

– Acabou, Armand. – eu falei bem baixo.

– Acabou pra você. – Ele disse puxando o revólver e apontando em meu peito.

– Não, pra você! – outra voz masculina gritou, e ai... Finalmente, disparou-se o tiro. O barulho alto ecoou nos meus ouvidos, e eu apenas fechei os olhos esperando.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 11**

Passaram-se mais alguns segundo e eu abri meus olhos. Notei que não estava ferida, no entanto no chão estava Armand. Dei um passo para trás, assustada. O que tinha acontecido?

Uma mão tocou meu braço de leve.

– Está tudo bem agora. – era ele, meu anjo, Erik. Como ele havia me encontrado?

– Está. – murmurei, sorrindo.

Percebi que a polícia havia chegado e começava a entrar na casa, tirando as meninas e trazendo um médico.

– Ela está bem? – um policial perguntou a Erik.

– É claro. – ele respondeu, me tirando daquela sala pavorosa.

Cheguei lá fora e Meg veio correndo falar comigo.

– Christine! – ela me abraçou – ah, minha amiga, você quase me matou de susto.

– Como vocês descobriram que eu estava aqui? – perguntei, finalmente.

Ela então me explicou que, quando desceu do palco, pensou ter visto alguém indo na direção dos fundos do Teatro e não ligou. Mas, a partir do momento que não me encontrou, que não encontrou as outras divas e não achou Armand, ligou os fatos. Foi buscando ajuda, mas ninguém a escutava, pois só pensavam no espetáculo. Então, Erik, em fim apareceu preocupado. Então vieram os dois a casa de Armand.

Antes de partir, avisaram a polícia que iria chegar logo depois. Quando chegaram, segundo ela, ficaram do lado de fora esperando a polícia, mas quando Erik percebeu a que ponto as coisas haviam chegado, não esperou mais, entrando e atirando em Armand sem pensar.

Depois que saímos da confusão em volta da casa. Um homem de terno preto, junto com outros dois vestidos de mesmo modo, veio até mim.

– Parabéns, diga ao seu mestre que estão contratados.

– Contratados? – Meg perguntou.

– Em nossa agência de detetives. Erik? Não é o nome dele? Ele foi chamado para trabalhar conosco e essa missão seria um teste, ele então disse que levaria vocês. Onde ele está?

Olhei para Meg, e finalmente podemos entender o que realmente fazíamos ali. Virei para achar Erik, mas ele já não estava ali.

– Ele estava aqui. – Eu disse a eles.

– Devia estar ocupado. – ele disse entregando-me uma carta – Entregue isto a ele, por favor. – O homem falou desaparecendo na multidão.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 12**

No dia seguinte, finalmente, voltamos à Opera de Paris. Todos queriam saber o que houve e por que tínhamos ido a Versailles. Deixei Meg inventar as desculpas. Cumprimentei todos e corri a Madame Giry, abracei-a com saudade.

– Ele já está aqui? – perguntei. E ela levantou as mãos me mostrando a rosa vermelha.

– Acho que sim. Por que não vai até seu quarto?

Agradeci a ela, e fui até lá.

Era bom estar de volta, no meu quarto, no meu Teatro. Na cabeceira tinha uma carta.

_Agora já sabe o motivo por que foi até lá. Apesar se ter se arriscado gostaria muito que você trabalhasse comigo nisso. É claro que não vai deixar o teatro, nem a música, afinal eles já fazem parte tanto de você como de mim. _

_Quero lhe dizer que só desapareci ontem à noite, porque ainda não quero aparecer para ninguém da agência. Posso ajudá-los, mas minha identidade deve ficar em segredo, como sempre. Espero que possa me ajudar com isso._

_F.O._

Cada palavra parecia estar dentro de mim, o fantasma da ópera estava dentro de mim, podia sentir. A idéia de ter um trabalho como esse podia ser estranha, porém fascinante. Antes que eu me decidisse, uma voz chamou.

– Anjo da Música. – a voz cantarolou. Olhei para dentro do espelho. Desta vez, não era sonho, ele realmente estava lá, esperando por mim. – Venha para mim, meu anjo da música.

Fui em direção ao espelho, ele pegou a minha mão e foi me levando. Levando-me para dentro do espelho, para seu misterioso lar subterrâneo, para seu belo reino da música, para mundos desconhecidos por mim. E eu, simplesmente, segui-o. Afinal, que mistérios aguardavam por mim nesta ópera do fantasma?


End file.
